


if everything comes crashing down (i pray that you'll still be around)

by warptimeandspace



Category: The Room Where It Happened (Podcast)
Genre: Ep. 53-54, Gen, M/M, Magic Bullshit, Mild canon divergence, Soulmates, Telepathy, The Feywild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warptimeandspace/pseuds/warptimeandspace
Summary: Tessa sees the irregularity first.or: the magic feywild bullshit continues
Relationships: Tseer Darkfeather/Wyatt Vancroft
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	if everything comes crashing down (i pray that you'll still be around)

**Author's Note:**

> i continue to be stupid about room where and i'm not sorry. some of this dialogue is directly from 53 because i'm a cheater 
> 
> title from anarchy by egg
> 
> find me on tumblr @warptimeandspace

Tseer and Wyatt move around the kitchen in a loop. They’re not careful, but they don’t need to be. Tseer knows where to step, what drawers to open, to duck when Wyatt opens the cabinet above him. They’re not quiet, because Wyatt and Tseer together are very rarely quiet, but they’re not talking about their actions. They’re talking about an experiment that Wyatt is excited to start, they’re talking about Tseer’s upcoming wrestling match that he’s prepping for. 

Tseer knocks over a cup of coffee and Wyatt hands him a towel before Tseer even makes a sound. 

\---

It feels weird to be in spaces without Wyatt, like he’s being stretched unpleasantly. It’s odd. After six months essentially tied together any time apart is an adjustment. Tseer has his own friends, has his own interests. He likes spending time with the gang. He plans with Corra and picks fights with bad guys alongside Seshmir. He isn’t talking to Tessa, but he knows that she’s safe and that’s important to him, even though they’re fighting. It’s good, great even, to spend time immersed with these wild people again. Tseer had missed them. 

It’s unsettling, feeling so good with the people around him and simultaneously feeling so very, very lonely. 

\---

Tseer is with the Sands when Corra gets the call over the key about the new Feywild incursion. Every time Tseer steps foot in one of those _fucking_ bubbles he feels like the world is going to end and he’s trapped and he’s hurting and Wyatt’s hurting and they’re going to die if he doesn’t stay on his game. 

He’s not in the Feywild anymore. He’s as safe as one can ever be in Luume right now. Wyatt is equally safe. It’s fine. They’re fine. Everything is fine. 

They descend into the sewers and there’s a Kelpie in the water, pulling Corra in. 

Tessa grabs Corra and he knows she’s still pissed at him but Tseer is so tired that at this point he just wants her safe. He jumps into the water, just like last time, but he’s able to pull himself out. 

When he emerges he still feels like he can’t breathe. 

The further they descend into the sewer, the stronger the stretching sensation becomes. Other times he can ignore it, mostly, but it’s ever-present now. Every step feels harder, hindered by resistance. 

Tseer’s hands blaze as he strikes against The Lonely and their underlings. It feels right, the pull lessening the smallest amount. 

Out of the corner of Tseer’s eye, he sees something move towards Tessa and _acts_. 

The results are mixed. 

\---

They slog back to the sewer entrance. Even though the wound has sealed, it still hurts for Tseer to breathe. When they can see the sunlight, two figures drop down to greet them. They’re hard to see, but Tseer knows them anyway. Ai pauses beside Tessa, her stance relaxed, but ready in the way she always is outside of their safe spaces. 

There are a million ways to know that the taller figure is Wyatt. The careful way he steps on his left leg even as he walks at speed. The way he anxiously runs a hand through his hair, messy in the way that betrays he forgot hair ties leaving the house. Wyatt reaches Tseer, pulls him into his arms, and the stretch disappears completely. 

“Are you okay?” Wyatt asks, “Jesus fucking Christ.”

“Uh, I mean, ye--” Tseer pauses, suddenly confused, “Why are you here?” 

“Because you’re hurt,” Wyatt says like it’s obvious.

“But—” 

“Yeah,” 

“How?” 

“I don’t know.” Wyatt says, “Whatever. You got really hurt, apparently?”

Tessa sees the irregularity first. 

“How do you know that?” She asks. 

Wyatt pauses, “Huh? Uh, fey magic? It’s an elf thing? I guess, not really. I don’t know.” 

Wyatt kisses him on the head and immediately regrets it. It’s obvious from the way he quickly lifts his head, but Tseer can _feel_ the regret, cleansed with crushing relief and suddenly he understands. 

“Tseer’s okay,” Tessa says sounding a little bored, “We healed him.” 

“He did get impaled by a metal spike but, you know,” Ishi says. 

“He got fucking _what_?” Wyatt asks, suddenly ten degrees warmer. Tseer puts a hand on Wyatt’s side and the contact makes him cool, leaning into Tseer’s touch. 

“We fixed it,” Corra says loudly, “Ishi, _shut the fuck up_.” 

\---

That evening, they talk about vigilantism, overworking themselves, and the need for rest. Wyatt shows him the ring that’s been keeping him running without sleep and Tseer’s next reaction is to go get food because he’s hungry and Wyatt has turned his hungry off so this is Tseer's party now. 

“Here,” Tseer says, handing Wyatt a plate, “Eat.” 

“I’m not hungry,” Wyatt says like they didn’t just have this conversation. 

_“Eat.”_

Wyatt takes the plate. Tseer sits down beside him, close, so that their legs are touching. The food isn’t fancy, leftovers stolen from a communal fridge that Tseer will replace for Corra in the morning, but it’s filling and he’s too tired to cook. 

“I have an idea,” Tseer says, “Maybe it’s a theory.” 

“I’m big on theories,” Wyatt says, “Shoot.” 

“It’ll be faster to test than explain,” Tseer says. “It might sting?”

“Okay,” Wyatt says slowly. “Continue.” 

“Can you take the ring off, for just a second?” 

Wyatt takes the ring off and slips it into his pocket. Tseer sets his plate down on the floor and pinches himself on the stomach, hard. 

“Damn,” Wyatt hisses, “That hurt. Why did you—” He stops short.

“Yeah,” Tseer says, “That’s what I thought. Sorry, didn’t really know how else to check that.”

“It’s okay,” Wyatt says, “First, let me,” He reaches for Tseer and kisses him on the forehead. Tseer can feel the healing magic wash over him. It's unnecessary, he didn't even break skin, but it makes him feel safe and warm. 

“You’re getting better at that,” Tseer murmurs, pulling Wyatt’s face down so they can press their cheeks together. 

“I’ve had some practice,” Wyatt says. “So we’re—” 

“Still bound?” Tseer says, “We already knew that.” 

Tseer has another intriguing idea. It’s full of magic bullshit, but it’s probably proportional to the level they’re currently dealing with so it might work. 

“Are you shielding? Like mentally?” 

Wyatt huffs, “There are too many people here who know charm spells to not. You?” 

“Once upon a time my friends and I fought a wizard very good at dominate person,” Tseer says wryly, “We had team shielding practice after that. I’ve kept it up.” 

“Sorry again,” Wyatt says, turning his head so they can get a fraction closer. 

“Shh,” Tseer says because they’re going to be having that conversation for the rest of their lives. “Would you be okay dropping your shields for a second? I’ll do the same.” 

Wyatt thinks for a second. 

“Okay,” he says because Tseer has asked and he trusts him. 

Tseer releases his mental shielding. First, there’s very little change. There’s nobody here trying to push aside his thoughts, nobody trying to make him do anything he wouldn’t already be doing. He feels maybe a little vulnerable, but otherwise the same. 

Wyatt drops his shields and Tseer gasps. 

They were sitting close, and Tseer knows that they haven’t moved but he can _feel_ Wyatt again. His breath, his exhaustion, the tension in his shoulders. He can feel his anxiety, the heaviness of the pressure that sits on his shoulder, the guilt that crushes and the love that builds. 

Wyatt is warm and growing warmer, his fingers rubbing small circles at the base of Tseer’s skull as he sits in the _feeling_. 

Tseer’s not really sure what Wyatt’s getting. The anger about a city betraying its citizens, the Feywild induced terror, the exhaustion in his bones and the uncertainty of the future. Tseer hopes he’s getting the good things too. The relief that he and his friends are good again. The satisfaction that he was able to protect Tessa even though it hurt like a bitch. The love he has for Wyatt, constant and burning bright. 

“Huh,” Wyatt says like he’s seeing a sunrise for the first time in a hundred years, “I could get used to this.”

\---

“Keep walking,” Tessa says. 

Tseer feels the pull in his chest and regrets asking for help. “I really don’t want to,” He says. Wyatt is at the other end of the alley and it pulls, worse than it had when they were shielding and when Wyatt was wearing the numbing enchantment. Tseer stops midstep. Tessa sets a hand on his shoulder. She still doesn’t like Wyatt, but she loves Tseer so she’s making an effort. 

“Seshmir!” She yells to the other end of the alley.

“He’s fine!” Seshmir says because this has been their pattern for the last hour. 

“Two more steps,” Tessa says, “Come on, you can do it.” 

Tseer takes two unsteady steps forward, nauseous and a little bit shaky. 

“Good,” Tessa says. “Now reach.”

Tseer knows that Tessa always has the Raven Queen. Sometimes their connection is light, a faint presence difficult to identify but a comfort nonetheless. Other times Tessa is talking to her, having visions, knowing her as she knows herself. Seshmir has described his relationship with the Nameless Mother the same way. 

Wyatt is not Tseer’s patron; Tseer is not his god, but the principle remains. Tseer thinks _Wyatt, Wyatt, Wyatt,_ and Wyatt immediately responds _I’m still here._

Tseer relaxes, the pull disappearing. He feels safe, whole, content. 

“Good,” Tessa says. “Let’s cross the street.” 

\---

Tseer huffs as he crawls into bed, squeezing in the space between Wyatt and the wall. Wyatt lifts up his arm and Tseer curls into the space, his head on Wyatt’s chest. 

“There’s more room on the other side,” Wyatt says, amused. 

“Don’t need it,” Tseer says, “I’m good here.” 

“Good mission?” Wyatt asks.

“Mm,” Tseer sighs, “It was effective. Sometimes that’s all you can ask for.”

Wyatt nods. “I love you,” he says. 

“Yeah,” Tseer says, basking in the warmth of Wyatt’s love and affection. “I love you too.” 


End file.
